


Remember

by bimmykimmy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Gen, Major Illness, Sad Ending, post canonverse, uhh like a mix of routes i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bimmykimmy/pseuds/bimmykimmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long after the fall of Toue and Platinum Jail, Aoba notices changes. But not just in the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

It begins subtly, like these things usually do. So much so that Aoba hardly notices. In fact, the first time it happens, he doesn't notice at all. It's just another passing event; easily forgotten about as time continues.

Tae licks her thumb sharply and goes back to sorting through the small case of index cards. Her brows furrow, and she squints her eyes as the cards flick one by one. An annoyed click of her tongue finally causes Aoba to look up from his coil.

"What's wrong?" He asks, and the screen with computer coding and orders for Ren's parts zips away with a small, mechanical ping. "Need help with something?" Shifting his seat back, Aoba makes to stand up but hesitates when Tae lifts a hand.  
  
"Just can't find this stupid recipe," she grumbles the complaint and continues to look through the cards.  
  
Aoba hums and goes back to his coil. Lifting his legs up, he sits cross legged on the chair. He doesn't remember a time where Granny has ever needed her recipe cards before. The thought trickles into his mind like flowing water; leaving just as quickly when he focuses on a new email from Haga.  
  
~~~~~  
  
It’s early in the afternoon yet, and the day is calm. Tae doesn’t have any medicines to mix, nor does Aoba have scheduled work hours at Heibon. Instead, they pass the day away with quiet bonding. However, Aoba sits on the sofa impatiently. The clock near the wall ticks away, mocking each agonizing second as it passes by. Teeth worrying his lower lip, Aoba lets out a sigh. His restlessness promptly becomes a nuisance, and the soft jiggling of his leg makes Tae breathe a bothered sigh.  
  
"If you're _that_ worried about it, call him. I’m sure he’d make time to chat today." She exclaims without looking up from her book. It's old and well read, the cover faded from its once brilliant blue. Tae doesn't mind though, she prefers it this way. It's solid in her hands, and nothing beats the feeling of closing a book softly after your eyes flicker over the last words. Aoba once tried to get her to buy a reading tablet; claiming that it can hold thousands of books to read at her disposal. Everyone has one nowadays, and books are quite the antiques by now. Tae quite violently refused this suggestion, however, by throwing a 300 page novel at her grandson. Hoping to knock some sense into him, she gave him a long lecture afterwards on why books are still relevant. She disapproves of useless technology. She literally goes by the "if it ain't broke" motto, despite her involvement in rather extensive and state of the art projects in the past.  
  
Aoba startles at her words, and blinks a few times before shifting his worried gaze away from the clock. Tae's eyes are still downcast, intently reading the book in her hands. Aboa's fingers lift to his blue locks, twining with the strands; a nervous habit and also a form of reassurance. He combs through it for a few seconds, eyes focusing on a picture frame just behind Tae. The tiny sensations his hair picks up now are mere tingles; ghostly breezes of feeling compared to what they once were.  
  
"Oh, no, I don’t need to call him. I'm just nervous, I guess," he finally responds. "Tomorrow's the big day. I didn't think it'd get here so quickly..."  
  
"Well sitting around here isn't going to change anything. Go back to Nain's house, and wait for him to get back from work there. I'll give you some food to take with you."  
  
Tae continues to read her book, but the silence from Aoba makes her eyebrow twitch irritably. She sighs and settles the book in her lap. As she looks up, she sees Aoba staring at her with a sad, slightly perplexed expression.  
  
"What?" She mutters.  
  
"Don't you mean Koujaku’s house?"  
  
"That's what I _said_."  
  
"No, you--"  
  
Tae glares at him, still completely unaware of her blunder. Aoba makes a small agreeing noise, but his lips press together firmly. There's a slight hint of worry written upon his features, but it's now more about the haircut than anything else.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Aoba, why did you move my herb and spice tray?" Tae's voice bellows from his coil, and Aoba's heart sinks at the scolding. A passersby gives him a strange look since the volume on it was turned up so loudly. Aoba smiles apologetically and continues to walk, holding his arm closer to his face.  
  
"I didn't move _anything,_ " He protests, shifting his grip on his bag which causes Ren to poke his head out. His eyes peer up at Aoba, glistening against the nighttime lights. Even he, who had previously been in sleep mode, can understand how late it is. An odd time for Granny to be calling, especially about the topic at hand. Aoba has not been at Granny's house for a few weeks, actually, so the call is a rather big surprise.  
  
"Don't play dumb, you brat." She spits, infuriated and tired, "You had me looking all over the damn house for it. I know you think I need help keeping things tidy, but I'm fine. Your constant meddling and worrying is not helpful, you know!" And with that, Tae hangs up, leaving Aoba no time to defend himself.  
  
Aoba groans and his lips pucker into a small pout. "She's always so quick to jump to conclusions. _Wrongfully_ , might I add!" He complains to Ren, who simply agrees with a small wag of his tag.  
  
With his mood now sour from the call, Aoba turns on his heel and enters Mizuki's parlor; hoping it won't dampen his night. It doesn't, really, since the air in the place is happy and uplifting. Mizuki was discharged from the hospital and physical therapy, and it was time to celebrate.   
  
With a quick hello kiss--albeit, secretly-- to Koujaku, Aoba easily forgets the rather confusing call when he's greeted warmly by the others; laughter, drinking, and horsing around takes precedence.   
  
~~~~~

 

“Aoba, could you hand me the, uh, the,” Tae’s voice trails off. Her hand lingers in the air, palm up. When too many seconds pass she begins to wave the hand, her eyes narrowing as she stares at the stove thinking.

"Here," Aoba hands her the vile of peroxide and smiles. Tae grabs it without a word and continues with her work. When she turns from him, Aoba's expression flattens and his eyes seem to go dark. A frown pulls at his lips.

~~~~

 

“You _lost_ it?!” Aoba can’t believe his ears and his eyes go wide. In his hands is a large box tightly covered with bubble wrap. He was on a delivery for Haga and wanted to stop by Granny’s. She had mentioned something offhand just as he was about to leave again.

“It’s around here somewhere,” Tae retorts with a defensive tone.

“It’s your favorite book! You’ve had it forever!”

Tae simply scoffs and shoes her grandson away. “You’re gonna be late with the delivery. Get out of here. Make sure you and Koujaku aren’t late tomorrow, dinner needs to be eaten hot!”

~~~~~  
  
It's almost two years after the incident at Oval Tower, and Aoba finally starts to truly recognize a change in the area. The island seems to be prospering, and the citizens have a new light about them. It's like Platinum Jail, _Toue_ , had never existed. It's for the better, he decides, and everyone would probably agree with him.   
  
Aoba wishes those were the only changes he's noticed.

It’s been escalating, from...whenever it started, which Aoba himself does not know. But he knows it’s getting worse.  
  
He lays on the soft mattress now with his eyes fixed to the ceiling. The small trails of smoke cascading upwards are hypnotic, soothing in a way. The sounds of the busy afternoon creep through the open window of the room, paired with scents of nearby food stands and possibly music from street performers. Everything is peaceful, almost unrealistically so.

So much is different, yet the world continues to move on without hesitation. This surreal comfort was bound to be disrupted, and it is.  
  
Granny.  
  
She's different somehow. But Aoba knows how he can over think things, and he doesn’t want this to be one of them. He may just be imagining things...or overreacting.

But…

Just, what _if?_  
  
Minutes of silence pass by and Aoba  feels a dull thud of a headache. Nothing to cause alarm, though. Just stress.  
  
It's when Aoba lets out a hearty sigh that Koujaku finally speaks.  
  
"Something's on your mind," he comments and breathes out a puff of smoke with his words. The cigarette between his fingers is glowing at the tip; burning slowly and meticulously, just how Koujaku likes it. He doesn't like to waste either, so his smoke usually takes him quite a while; longer than need actually. It's a personality quirk that Aoba loves wholeheartedly.  
  
Koujaku presses the butt prematurely into the ashtray, however, and moves his way to the bed. He sits next to Aoba and looks at him lovingly, questioning. "Is everything okay?" His tone is soothing, but careful, like he doesn't want to tread on any hard feelings. Things were definitely less tense between the two--being together for this long certainly did the trick--but Koujaku's still overly cautious when initiating any kind of heartfelt conversation. Almost like he's walking on eggshells, despite not having any real reason to. The stress of keeping their relationship a secret is long gone, and even Aoba's temper has calmed down...well, a _bit_. But Koujaku still worries over the simplest things. It's endearing, though, and kind of cute, but Aoba doesn’t want to waste any time remarking that now. He's kept in these pestering, though not fully pondered, thoughts for some time and now wants them to flood out.  
  
With another sigh, Aoba shifts his eyes to look into Koujaku's."Granny's..." He begins the sentence but it dies quickly as his thoughts and emotions begin to surface. His heart flutters rapidly in his chest and a taste of bile rises to his throat. Aoba doesn't know why he's getting so disturbed, it's not like he has any real suspicions. Or any real proof. It's just a feeling.  
  
Koujaku, sensing Aoba's discomfort, shifts on the bed to lay down next to him. He lifts his arms, inviting, and Aoba wastes no time to turn over and scooch into the embrace. Aoba wraps his own arms around him, pressing his face into the warmth of Koujaku's chest and entangles his legs comfortably with his. With another sigh--which surprises him when it comes out shaky--Aoba speaks again. "It's nothing big, I don't think. I mean, it’s not really _bad_ , but I've kind of started to worry a bit..."  
  
He knows his words make absolutely no sense to Koujaku yet, but Koujaku does not press. He simply brings a soft hand to Aoba's head and cradles it gently; fingers pinching a blue strand lightly and rolling it in his grasp. He knows better than to force anything out of Aoba, so patience has become one of his strong suits.  
  
"I think," Aoba begins again after realizing he was slowly falling into a stupor from Koujaku's heartbeat, "Granny is forgetting things."  
  
Koujaku's hand stills. Neither of them move or speak for a while. Simply drinking in the quiet; attempting at relaxing despite the hint of heaviness.

“Aoba?” His voice hums after a few moments, urging him to elaborate, and Aoba tightens his hold on him.

“Like I said, it’s not anything big! Just...it’s just little things. The other day,” Aoba shifts a little, wanting to look at Koujaku as he spoke, “she made a new batch of medicine for me.”

“And that’s bad?” Koujaku asks honestly, eyes searching in Aoba’s for more information.

“Well, no, not normally. But,” and Aoba pulls away from the embrace, though not unkindly. He sits up, shoulders slumping and hands falling into his lap. “It was for my headaches.”

Koukaju’s eyebrows raise at this and he shifts his hands behind his head, adjusting to a more comfortable position. Aoba glances over his shoulder at him and without missing a beat lays down. Aoba rests his head on Koujaku’s chest just as he answers with, “That’s...odd. You haven’t had those kinds of headaches for at least a year now, right?”

Aoba hums as an answer, and for a moment closes his eyes to listen to Koujaku’s heartbeat once again.

“Maybe she’s just being cautious. With DNA like yours, nothing can really be certain, I think? You know how Granny is, always thinking twenty steps ahead.” Koujaku’s voice rumbles through his chest into Aoba’s ear, and the vibrations offer a warm comfort.

“I suppose…” is all Aoba responds. He doesn’t tell Koujaku about the other instances, and eventually falls asleep to the quiet breathing of his boyfriend.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

  
Aoba forgets his conversation with Koujaku as days, then weeks, then months pass by. They slowly grow into a new routine, and Aoba rarely finds himself visiting Tae’s house. He stops by every once in a while if he’s passing it on delivery, but never for very long. It’s not an act of defiance or even a threatening distance or schism between them, it’s just life.

However, the day was June 10th. A day in which Aoba is finally brutally honest with himself. A day in which he’d never forget.

The hot sun boiled the small group of people sitting around a picnic table. Despite protests and pathetic attempts at declining invitations, Aoba successfully gathers everyone--the “gang”--up for a nice summer dinner. He came to the decision that a picnic was needed to act as a sort of reunion; even though no one had really grown that much apart.

“This is pointless,” Noiz complains while taking a rather large bite of watermelon. Of course he’s complaining, he wouldn’t be Noiz if he didn’t. Clear sits next to him, that same warm and childlike smile beaming on his face. Or at least, that’s what you could guess. Despite the heat, his face is still hidden behind the emotionless mask, and it makes everyone want to melt then and there.

“No, that’s watermelon.” Clear corrects, honestly and without any mockery. He twirls the handle of his umbrella in his hands while kicking his legs off the side of the bench. Noiz scoffs but smiles anyway as he takes another bite.

Mink sits off to the side, trying to distance himself from group but harboring no real angry feelings towards any of them. How Aoba got a hold of him was beyond Mink, but there was no way he could decline the invitation under that unwavering glare. So now, he simply grabs a handful of sunflower seeds and pops them into his mouth, casually sharing some with Tori.

Beni and Ren are off to the side under a tree, enjoying, or at least trying to, the small decrease in temperature in the shade.

“So,” Aoba cheerfully claps his hands and rubs them together. He turns to Koujaku who lifts a large cooler up onto the table, letting out a small huff as he does.

“Christ, how much did you put in here, Aoba?” He complains, but Aoba pays no mind.

Instead, Aoba simply smiles at his friends and turns on his heel to Tae. “Granny brought doughnuts!” His smile is bright, and he almost excitedly bounces on balls of his feet in anticipation.

There’s a short pause, and a discerned grunt from Tae. Aoba watches Mink and Noiz's gazes stare blankly foward, and he feels his heart drop; a sudden anxiety flooding his body. A stillness hangs over the air, ripping into the atmosphere like a dagger. Aoba turns slowly around to look at Tae, and his chest feels like its been clamped.

“I...did?” Her words are quiet, withdrawn, not like her self at all. “No, I didn’t.” She suddenly becomes moody, irritable and complaining. “How could I? I wouldn’t have time to. You told me about this picnic only yesterday, Aoba.”

There’s an eerie silence, and Aoba’s expression goes dim.

Before too long passes, Koujaku laughs, fakely, and intervenes. “Y-yeah, Granny! Here, look. I helped you package them.” He rustles through the basket next to the cooler and pulls out a small red box. To this Tae scoffs, snorting through her nose dejectedly, and moves to start pulling out plates. Koujaku continues regardless, “You were up late last night with me putting them in boxes for everyone.” Opening the box he holds, Koujaku displays the sweets to everyone and they all smile; soon forgetting the small blip in the mood.

Aoba does not, however.

The picnic continues on without any real cause for alarm. Clear sings what he calls his “Corn on the Cob Song” for everyone, and despite the lyrics being childish, its actually very pleasant. Mink shoes Tori away and tells him to socialize with Beni and Ren, whether he wants to or not. Noiz successfully eats half a watermelon as well as four sandwiches before moving to the grass and napping.

The scene is nice, peaceful, a picture perfect summer picnic. Of course, until Tae excuses herself from the party and leaves mid-conversation with Haga. He’s taken aback at first, but quickly lets out a nervous laugh and concludes that he was just being too flirty again.

“Ah,” Aoba calls out to Tae, surprised by her sudden leave. “O-okay, bye. I love you.” His voice travels through the air, catching in the wind, and Tae waves over her shoulder as she makes her way slowly down the path. It’s not a long walk, she’ll be fine, but that’s not the concern Aoba mulls in his mind.

When Clear takes out a frisbee and throws it across the field, he jumps over to Noiz and enthusiastically grasps his shoulders. He yanks him up and quite literally forces Noiz to to retrieve it.

“That’s _not_ how you play! I’m not a dog. Stop pushing me you infant!” Noiz’s complaint is filled with annoyance as he tries to push back at Clear, but his competitive nature activates as soon as Mink agrees to join in. They promptly fall into a rather intense game of frisbee...if that’s even possible. Between the two, Clear just kind of runs back and forth attempting to catch it. Neither of them paid him any mind, but it was not to be mean. Clear was having a field day just the way things are, they knew this, so their little competition can go uninterrupted.

Haga, being pressured by the terrible trio, is forced to join them at a nearby park. You can hear their cries of "Push me next!" and "That's not fair, I want him to play with me on the slide!" throughout the whole neighborhood.

Aoba sits on the edge of the picnic table, chin resting in his hand. His eyes watch his friends, but they are unfocused and distant; lost in thought. He breathes a sigh just before feeling a hand on his back. When he turns, his eyes meet Koujaku’s and immediately he feels tears begin to burn. The growing tightness in his chest is suffocating, but its all he can do to keep himself from wailing.

“I told her about it a _week_ ago. I _reminded_ her three days ago." He wastes no time getting to the point, "She told me she wanted to help plan it when I first suggested it, but then she changed her mind and said she was too busy to plan it. I didn’t think anything of it, just, you know. Oh, she’s got a lot to do, right? But...just then, she, she honestly looked confused! And I know she’s not the most social of all people, but she’d never just leave like that. Koujaku...” Aoba’s words are hasty and have no real thought behind them. He feels frantic, distressed, and he succombs to a wave of helplessness that has him sweating more than the sun.

Koujaku keeps his hand on Aoba’s back as he sits, straddling the bench and keeping his concerned gaze on him. Aoba swallows hard, wanting the lump in his throat to go away.

“Koujaku, what the hell is happening to Granny?” His voice quivers, breaking on the last syllable, but Aoba doesn’t even flinch at it.

There’s a small pause. It lingers heavy in the air, unwanted and foreboding.

“I’ll make the appointment,” Koujaku says.

And Aoba simply nods with an overwhelming anxiety wrapping painfully around his heart.

~~~~~

The doctor’s lips move, but Aoba feels like he’s in a wind tunnel. Sound hollows out and a ringing in his ears replace the words.

His mouth goes dry, eyes quivering in attempts to focus, and he feels his knees begin to buckle.

Tae sits next to him, her eyes wet. They have a sheen with an almost youthful sense of worry, and her mouth is pinched into a scowl. Her wrinkled, weathered hands reach beside her and grab Aoba’s. Her grasp is strong, so full of life, yet it’s also gentle. Soothing. She’s here for him, she always will be. At least, that’s what she had hoped.

“Mr. Seragaki?” The man adjusts his glasses. His face is kind, understanding, and patient. “Do you understand the diagnosis?”

Aoba swallows, and it’s achingly audible. With eyes cast down, Aoba brings his free hand up in an attempt to comb his fingers through his once long hair. When they find nothing but air, he simply folds it into a soft fist. He keeps it there for a moment, looks up at the doctor, gives Tae’s hand a squeeze, and nods.

“Yes,” his voice is a rasp, a whisper barely finding it’s way to the surface, “I understand.”

~~~~~

“Hi Granny,” Aoba smiles and it’s painful but he doesn’t let it falter. Not one bit. He would never let it. Not when he can keep her happy when he's smiling.

Placing his bag on the tray next to the bed, he sits down on the chair. The room is quiet, save for the low hum on the television stuck on a channel that doesn’t quite come in. For a moment, he simply sits there, smiling and sighing. “I’ve brought Ren!”  He finally says, almost forgetting about the blue ball of fur in his bag. He leans over and reaches into his bag and turns Ren on. His beady eyes open and look up into Aoba’s, and before he can greet him normally, Aoba places him on the bed on Tae’s lap.

“He misses you,” Aoba says after a moment of stillness. “Say Hi Ren.”

Ren hesitates, giving Aoba a knowing look, and barks softly with a wag of his tail.

Tae smiles, her eyes are glazed and detached, and her emotion is subtle. But it’s definitely a smile.

“What a nice dog,” her voice whispers into the room. Her shaky hand, stuck with an IV and a heart rate monitor, comes up and lands softly on Ren’s head. She hums a bit and strokes his fur lovingly, but with a distant hesitance that causes Aoba to stare up through his lashes.

With his head still low, Aoba can’t help but swallow heavily and let his hands clench his jeans. The teeth biting into his lower lip are painful and send sharp pangs through his nerves, but he can't stop. If he stops biting, he might scream.

“Such a nice dog,” Tae repeats and turns her head towards Aoba. She smiles brightly, and Aoba tilts his head up to meet her gaze. “You take such good care of me, you know.”

Aoba bites his smile, tears budding in his eyes, and swallows again; fighting off that lump which threatens to grow.

Tae chuckles softly through her nose, petting Ren still, and turns her gaze forward again. Her eyes focus on something beyond the walls of the hospital room; far, far away.

Aoba shifts in his seat to get more comfortable. He grabs for the remote control, “Lets watch some game shows,” and flips the TV to a working channel.

They’re quiet for a while. Simply sitting together, comfortable in the silence and stillness.

After some time, Tae sighs a bit agitated, and chuckles again. "I hate being such a bother," she says.

"You are no bother! Not one bit." Aoba says as happily as he can without looking away from the TV. He doesn't dare to. Not if he wants to keep calm. "Koujaku says he'll be in later to do your hair. I know how much you hate how the nurse does it here. She thinks you want to look younger so she puts it up." He chuckles at the thought, despite the growing tightness in his throat. 

"Oh, that's very sweet of him." 

Ren is in sleep mode on Tae's lap now, and she pets him gently. Her fingers trace from the top  of his head down his spine to his tail in one smooth motion, like she’s studying him. With another content hum, she turns to Aoba and with a smile says, “I sure hope you take care of your own grandmother this well.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm an awful, terrible person.


End file.
